1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast storing and displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional broadcast storing and reproducing method.
In the conventional method, an electromagnetic signal of a broadcast program received by antenna 101 is converted to an electronic signal and demodulated by reception apparatus 104 in video deck 102 and then stored in storing apparatus 105 in video deck 102. Further, an output of storing apparatus 105 in video deck 102 is input through a video cable to displaying apparatus 103 such as TV for displaying the broadcast program.
However, in order to perform the broadcast storing and reproducing method (i.e., in order to store broadcast programs and reproduce the broadcast programs thus stored) in the prior art, it is necessary to exchange a video cassette serving as a broadcast storing medium to another video cassette as occasion demands. Further, when plural broadcast storing apparatuses are provided, the wiring between these storing apparatuses and the reproducing apparatus becomes complicated. In addition, a user must determine a broadcast storing apparatus used to record a broadcast program and a broadcast storing apparatus used to reproduce a broadcast program when plural storing apparatuses are provided.